


Full Moon

by Barna22



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Pharmercy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barna22/pseuds/Barna22
Summary: Set in the universe of Flight of Fancy by Kumoma, Angela and Fareeha take the final step to becoming true lovers and spend a heated night of passion together.





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flight of Fancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493256) by [Kumoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumoma/pseuds/Kumoma). 



> If you haven't read Flight of Fancy by Kumoma yet, I highly recommend you do so. This is a direct continuation of chapter 25, and it can be read in itself as a separate fic, but it's best if you know at least the events directly preceding this one. Also, as is common in the original work, there should be some music that goes with the chapter. It isn't in the fic itself this time as I didn't feel like it would have fit, but there is a song called Anymore by Goldfrapp that goes quite well with this.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Fareeha’s mind was clouded with thoughts of what was about to happen as she was still holding Angela’s hand as they made their way towards the bed. While she knew that Angela would most likely be just as excited as her, she couldn’t help but feel somewhat concerned about how she should proceed. She didn’t want to admit it to herself, but she was afraid that she wasn’t going to be good enough or that she would fail in some way or other. Putting conscious effort into trying not to worry, she pushed those thoughts aside as she felt the reassuring grip of Angela’s hand on hers.  _ I will move forward now. No, we will move forward together. _

Angela turned to Fareeha as they arrived at the large bed, a bit nervous about what she should do next. She was still feeling a bit stunned by Fareeha’s appearance as she took in the sight before her, but she also couldn’t help but imagine the treasures the soft fabric was hiding. A bite of her lip was all she could manage, though, before Fareeha wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in to kiss her passionately. A soft moan escaped her as she gave herself to the sensation of pure love that she knew Fareeha experienced the same way she did. As the kiss deepened, Angela found herself caressing the exposed skin of the other with a kind of desire that she could only ever dream of before. She had fantasised about this exact situation on countless occasions before, but nothing could compare to the intensity of the moment and all the excitement welling up inside of her.

Feeling all of her concerns finally drift to another time and place, Fareeha gave herself to the desire that had been somewhat suppressed until now but was finally erupting inside of her. She wanted to feel Angela’s delicate body press against her, explore her bare skin and luscious curves that drove her mad with want. She had to remind herself not to be too quick with moving forward, but she could tell by the way Angela touched her that they both wanted a lot more. She took a moment to appreciate the feeling of softness of Angela’s lips and gentle hands, and then moved on to running her hands up and down the other’s waist as a subtle inquiry about what to do next.

Angela was feeling like she was going to melt away right there in Fareeha’s hands, and the same weakness returned to her legs that she experienced when first seeing her stepping out of the bedroom in the babydoll. Luckily she was being held so tight that she could almost let herself go completely, but she made a motion to pull Fareeha downwards onto the bed. They fell on the welcoming sheets with their arms and legs entangled and their eyes fixated on one another, clouded with lust and passion. Angela felt her body heat up, but this time she didn’t care at all. She just wanted to make sure that things were going in the right direction. “Are you comfortable with this, love?”

It took some time for Fareeha to register the question, and to her surprise, she didn’t feel any uncertainty about the subject anymore. It was still somewhat difficult to believe that this was actually happening and it wasn’t some kind of vivid illusion, but she made no effort to hide her feelings. “I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that this is real, but I’m more than comfortable.” She thought for a second and then decided to take the next step. “How may I continue?”

Angela smiled brightly and reached for Fareeha’s hand. “Well, let’s start with this…” She took Fareeha’s hand and guided it up her stomach all the way to her breasts. A silent gasp left her mouth as gentle fingers carefully felt their way around her bosom, as if touching something extremely precious and fragile. She didn’t want to rush things exactly, but she felt like she had waited long enough for this moment, so she took the liberty of letting her hands roam free across Fareeha’s well-defined body. If she had almost gone faint before at the sight of Fareeha in the babydoll, then she sure was happy to be laying in bed as touching was so much better than just looking. To her surprise, she found that Fareeha wasn’t tense, on the contrary, she leaned into Angela’s touch whenever she could.

After minutes of exploring each other’s bodies, it was Fareeha who broke the silence with a dreamy sigh followed by a few quiet words. “We can move forward, if you’d like.”

Angela blushed again but she was determined to not let the moment get away from her. “Yes, I’d… Very much like that, Fareeha.” She was filled with anticipation at this point, like a bubble waiting to burst at the right moment. To think that her deepest and wildest fantasies were finally going to become a reality sent overwhelming amounts of excitement through her, and she felt herself shudder slightly at the thought of what was about to happen next.

Fareeha rolled on her back, pulling Angela on top of her in one swift motion. Her mind locked everything else out, only focusing on the comfortable weight of the other on top of her. Angela slowly reached up to the straps on Fareeha’s shoulder, mind already racing with thoughts of what she was about to find under the inviting fabric of the dress. After a second of holding her breath, she went ahead and helped Fareeha out of the upper part of the babydoll so that only the intricately laced panties were left. Her hands immediately felt around the vast expanse of exposed skin of Fareeha’s abdomen, and for some time she forgot how to breathe as her eyes traveled up and down her body in astonishment. She sat up to straddle Fareeha’s hips, and with shaking hands she reached down to cup her breasts. She wanted to say things, so many things, but words seemed to fail her in the heat of the moment. Fareeha just smiled a bit sheepishly and looked up to Angela’s eyes with a hopeful expression. “Do you… like what you see?”

Angela gulped and tried to gather her thoughts enough to give an appropriate response. “I… That’s a mild expression, my love.” Her eyes drifted downwards to the only piece of clothing left on Fareeha. “May I…take these off as well?” All Fareeha could manage was a silent nod, and Angela didn’t waste any time sliding the black panties off of her legs with her breath held. She threw them off to the side and returned her attention to the other. Seeing Fareeha lying completely naked beneath her made her feel dizzy and her eyes couldn’t focus properly on any one attraction on her body. She decided that it was best to lie down in fear of suddenly fainting, and she started kissing Fareeha’s neck, which returned memories of the sheer desire that overcame her just an hour ago in the living room where she first laid eyes on the dress on the other.

Fareeha felt like they had reached an entirely different level of intimacy as her naked skin was caressed by Angela’s soft hands, the fire inside her starting to burn with more and more intensity with each passing moment. They were so close that Fareeha could whisper in Angela’s ear after letting her gather herself a bit. “I believe it is my turn now if you don’t mind…” She sat up, supporting her surprised lover with one of her hands while the other started to play with the buttons on her nurse’s uniform. With Angela’s help, it came off rather quickly to reveal her pale yet extremely smooth skin which Fareeha admired with her full attention. She looked incredibly beautiful in her black bra and matching panties, and Fareeha felt like there was an actual angel in her arms. With hope in her eyes she reached up to Angela’s bra, and the soft smile she received told her that she was welcome to go ahead. The bra was easy to unclip, and as it fell onto the bed Fareeha’s head started swimming at the sight of Angela’s firm breasts. They were perfect, and Fareeha felt an irresistible need to touch them, to hear the soft gasp that her touch drew from Angela’s lips. Even in her deepest fantasies she couldn’t have imagined this feeling of closeness and having their bodies press against each other in a way that all else was pushed from her mind. She placed a careful kiss on Angela’s collarbone while holding her waist from either side, and then pulled her downwards so that they could lie on their sides facing each other. The final piece of clothing, Angela’s black panties, came off, and they surveyed each other with eyes filled with love and affection.

A kiss, gentle and reassuring, was the best way to express their current feelings. Angela had tried to prepare herself for this moment in advance, but all of her carefully laid out plans crumbled as she gazed into Fareeha’s eyes which were filled with a kind of hunger that she experienced just as intensely. All she wanted was to hold her close, to kiss her and to guide her hands to her most sensitive spots which made her gasp and shudder in her lover’s arms. “Fareeha, my love… You’re so beautiful... I’m yours, I’m all yours, now and forever.”

Something happened to Fareeha which hasn’t happened in long time: a tear rolled down her cheek. She found herself at a loss for words, so she just reached up to cup Angela’s cheek and kissed her as an answer that told her everything she wanted to know. Fareeha’s voice was barely a whisper, but they were so close to each other that it was enough. “And I’m yours, Angela. I’ve imagined this moment many times before, but to actually be here, with you, is the best thing that ever happened to me.” She peered down at their touching bodies as if wanting to ask a question. “May I…?

An excited nod was all Angela could bring herself to give, and she let herself be turned on her back with Fareeha weighing her down. Their exposed skin felt like it was burning at each point of contact, and their bodies curved into each other perfectly with a kind of harmony that made her feel complete. It felt like time had come to a halt as her neck was peppered with kisses so intense that Angela had to keep herself from moaning out loud at just that. She could feel from the way Fareeha moved that she wanted more, and when they locked eyes again, a pleading look from Angela was enough of a signal to tell her to move forward.

Angela’s chest swelled with excitement and her heart was pounding, mind racing at the hazy thoughts of what was about to happen. She held her breath too long and then starting gasping for air when the realisation hit her. Her cheeks were burning, she knew very well that entire parts of her naked body must have been red like roses but it didn’t bother her the least. Her eyes couldn’t focus properly, and she closed them for a second, but that only enhanced her other senses. She suddenly felt each touch and every hot breath against her bare skin, reveling in the warmth spreading across her.

The soft sheets felt like clouds around her as Fareeha’s weight pressed her into the bed. A silent gasp was enough to signal to the other to go further, and Angela moaned as her breasts were touched by Fareeha’s gentle hands. She started shifting lower, mouth trailing kisses across her ribs and going past her hips to reach her slightly trembling thighs. Angela felt like she was in another world where nothing existed except for her and Fareeha, who looked up at her with burning passion in her eyes.

Then Fareeha pressed her mouth onto her, and everything exploded into fiery flames inside Angela.


End file.
